battlefront_techno_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Bespin: Cloud City/Original
| maps= | aff= | era= *Clone Wars *Galactic Civil War | natives= | bonus=Health | games= *Star Wars: Battlefront I *Star Wars: Battlefront II (X-Box Live Patch) *Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron }} Bespin: Cloud City is the second Bespin map in Star Wars: Battlefront. The map is composed around a central courtyard, surrounded by tall skyscrapers that link up together with multiple bridges, leading to various command posts. The map has a few nods to the Empire Strikes Back, locations such as the Carbonite Chamber that acts as a command post, and a massive chasm that bears a similar appearance to the one Luke falls into after dueling Darth Vader. Campaign Mode In the Historical campaign mode on Star Wars Battlefront I; your mission is to defeat the Imperial Garrison. It is useful to play as a Marksman as there are many hiding places for snipers. Take advantage of the scope on your rifle as it enables you to take out enemies in the far distance and on other balconies. The Map Turrets *x6 Laser Turrets Other *Health Droids x3 *Ammo Droids x8 Heroes (SWBFI) *Count Dooku (Separatist Alliance) *Mace Windu (Galactic Republic) *Darth Vader (Galactic Empire) *Luke Skywalker (Rebel Alliance) Heroes (SWBFII) *Asajj Ventress (Separatist Alliance) *Aayla Secura (Galactic Republic) *Darth Vader (Galactic Empire) *Luke Skywalker (Rebel Alliance) Heroes (SWBF:ES) *Asajj Ventress (Separatist Alliance) *Kit Fisto (Galactic Republic) *Darth Vader (Galactic Empire) *Luke Skywalker (Rebel Alliance) Combat Modes *Conquest *Hero Assault *Hero CTF Trivia *Since the upper corridors are where the majority of the fighting occurs, it's best to focus your efforts there while the rest of your allies fight in the courtyard. *Cloud City itself played a large role in The Empire Strikes Back. It was where Han Solo got encased in carbonite and Luke Skywalker learned Darth Vader is his father. The city also appears in other Star Wars media, including the Force Unleashed where Starkiller searches for support from a planned Rebel Alliance. *This map is a common sight in mods for Star Wars Battlefront II, due to it being considered one of the best maps in Battlefront 1. *Use snipers on the balconies to take out enemies in the centeral area as well as fighting them in the corridor. *It is good to use snipers, as they can be used on the platforms to take out enemies in the courtyard and on opposite platforms, including other snipers. *If your character falls in the Carbon Freezing chamber you may get a glimpse of Han Solo frozen in carbonite. **Han Solo only appears when playing in the Galactic Civil War era only in Battlefront I. *It would be smart to knock off Darth Vader or Luke Skywalker off of the high corriders as soon as possible, as that will clear said corrider. This is a smart thing to do, since they will constantly keep killing every trooper that spawns on there. * It is also recommended to spawn at the upper corridors as a rocketeer and wait until the opposite corrider is chock full of idiot enemies, then fire rockets into the crowds of enemies. Gallery 2012-04-14_00003.jpg|The Central Courtyard 20080720-cloudcity.jpg|Cloud City. CloudCity_egvv.jpg|Cloud City schematics. BespinCloudCitySWBFIGamePlay.PNG|Game Play Links Back to Maps Category:Maps Category:Battlefront I Maps Category:Battlefront 2 Maps only available through Xbox Live Patch Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Star Wars: Battlefront Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II Category:Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron